In producing sodding for sod bodies with grass or other plants, the seeds for the respective plants must be sown and applied to the sod body. Then the desired sodding can be produced, and optionally some horticultural care may be required.
Sod bodies in landscaping are preferably embankments or noise protection walls containing natural soil. Sodding provides stability and erosion protection due to the rooting of the plants in the soil.
Furthermore, sodding also presents an attractive appearance from a visual standpoint.
In addition, the sod body may also be made of substrate surfaces or components of vegetation mats for sodding artificial surfaces, in particular for sodding roofs. Seeds must also be applied here to produce the desired sodding.
In practice, the seeds are usually applied by a person sowing the seeds by hand. It has been found that the seeds are often unevenly distributed on the sod body, and there are areas with too many seeds and other areas with very few seeds or even empty spaces without any seeds. This uneven distribution of seeds results in uneven sodding, which is a disadvantage. This has a negative effect on the desired erosion protection on embankments, for example, because the empty spaces are very susceptible and there is the danger of soil erosion due to external influences, especially the effects of wind.
In addition, uneven sodding is also unattractive from a visual standpoint.
When the person sowing the seeds by hand observes that the application has not been uniform, that person will automatically attempt to fill up the empty spaces or the sparsely seeded areas subsequently by sowing more seeds. However, the result is that far more seeds are needed on the whole than would have been necessary for a given area of the sod body. This has the disadvantage of increasing the cost of producing sod.
Moreover, it is observed in practice that the seeds sown do not always remain completely on the sod body because they are exposed to external influences. Especially in high winds, there is the danger of individual seeds being blown away. This also results in uneven sodding with the disadvantages described above.
Against this background, the object of this invention is to eliminate the existing disadvantages by creating a sodding element that can be used to produce sodding on a sod body made of natural soil and/or substrate surfaces, especially at a low cost for producing the sodding.